


Ten Second Car

by safferpenn (Nnep1990)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, Fights, Guns, Homophobia, M/M, Race Wars, Shooting, Smut, Street Racing, Top Harry, Top Liam, Unsafe sex between an established relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnep1990/pseuds/safferpenn
Summary: “How is it today?” Harry replies, smiling so his dimples pop out.“You’ve been coming in here for 3 weeks, and you always ask how the ham and cheddar is. I can tell you, it was shit yesterday, it was shit the day before & guess what Curly? It’s shit today too.” Louis smirks, as he finishes, purposely not making eye contact with the beautiful curly headed boy.Harry just stares at him, wide eyed and completely endeared with this sassy boy. Is that flirting? Harry’s sure it is. And where did that nickname come from suddenly and why does it make him feel so weird.“I’ll take the ham, please.”“Suit yourself, Curly.”ORAU in which Harry goes undercover to catch illegal street racers robbing rigs and instead falls in love with the bad guys brother.Based off of The Fast & The Furious (2001) in which Liam is basically Dom, Louis is his brother, Zayn is Liam’s boyfriend, Niall is their right hand man and Harry’s undercover and in love.EDITED 1/22/17.





	

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

My first ever fic! I owe a lot of people immense thanks for encouraging me to write this for the better part of 2 years.

To [Meagan](http://nonni6.tumblr.com/), thanks for being there from day 1 with my Fast obsession (are those tissues?! ;) ily) & continually encouraging me to write this over the years when I annoyed you with how much I wanted a Fast fic!

To [Emily](http://sameoldbloganddance.tumblr.com/), thanks for the box set, which helped keep my love for this series alive. Thanks for believing in me & encouraging me to write it no matter what happened. Thanks for being the first to read it & give me feedback!

To [Chiara](http://ziamano.tumblr.com/), thanks for catching so many of my mistakes!

To [Bella](http://ifigureditout.tumblr.com/), you write so well! Thank you for being a beta & providing me with guidance!

To my group chat, you all know who you are! Thank you for being beta's for me & finding all my typos & giving me encouragement. I love you guys!

Thanks [Channon](http://ziamspaynus.tumblr.com/) for this amazing art edit!

\---------------------------------------------------------

Now for some personal notes:

I do not condone the illegal aspects of this fic. The movie stunts were completed by trained professional. Speed kills, so please do not try to replicate any of this & stay out of illegal happenings. It's not worth it. Real life does not end like Hollywood.

I also do not condone barebacking, which takes place between two characters in this fic, unless the relationship is well established, you've talked it out, & have been tested & are faithful. 

I do not own One Direction, their names, or any part of the Fast franchise. This does not reflect how they may or may not be in real life. I changed some parts of this, so it wont go exactly like the movie, if you've seen it.  

You can find me over at Tumblr-[safferjax](http://safferjax.tumblr.com/)! If you hate it, love it or have any other comments, I'd love to hear from you!

I hope you all enjoy! :)

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Harry flings the door to the conference room at the bureau open, the door slamming into the wall with a loud crack, his eyes making immediate contact with agent Laurence.

“Why the fuck am I being called in here at 6:30 am on a Saturday?”

“We had another rig carrying electronics robbed this morning, Harry.” Laurence says angrily. 

“And how does this concern me, Laurence?”

“It was elaborate, Harry. Well thought out. The rig driver reported four cars boxing him in, hijacking his rig and making off with all the equipment in the back, hundreds of thousands of dollars.“ He finishes nodding his head disapprovingly.

Harry, who is still not following and really cursing being in there at the current hour, just blinking back at him, making a sweeping motion with his hand, willing him to continue.

“You can drive, love cars yeah? I looked into your file, you got busted as a teen for boosting cars?”

“Yeah, I served my time though, I’m still not following, Chris?”

Harry asks, stomach uneasy as he thinks he knows where this is going, but wants to hear him say it himself.

“Well, you’re going back. We want you to go undercover and investigate this. Infiltrate the group responsible. Help us catch these guys.” Laurence completed, taking a sip of coffee. Harry really wants some coffee now that he thinks about it.

“Who do you think it is?”

“We think it could be Liam Payne and his half brother, Louis Tomlinson. They’re well known for lifting cars and participating in illegal street racing, amongst other things. They’re certainly more than capable to be the ones behind this and you are more than capable of figuring this out.”

Harry just nods, picks up the files and walks out. It’s too early to deal with this and it’s not exactly like he can say no. He is a good candidate for this and he knows it.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Harry starts the next day at the track. He’s started most days since he took the gig like this if he’s honest. Racing is what he does; it’s in his blood and he’s good at it. It’s why Laurence chose him. He stares down at the dash. This is it, he needs a 10 second quarter mile. He releases the clutch, presses down on the gas pedal and starts changing gears. 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, top gear. He looks down topped out at 140 mph. Suddenly, the gears lock and he’s spinning in circles.

“Shit!” He exclaims, hitting his hands on the steering wheel. He really thought this would be the day he pushed his car, and himself far enough to get that ten second quarter mile. He sighs, shifting gears. He’ll try again tomorrow. He needs to get down to the shop today anyway.

When he arrives at Payne’s Market & Café, half being a cafe, and half being a convenience store, he is both relieved and nervous to see who is behind the counter. He plops himself down at the bar stool and allows himself a brief once over of the beautiful, blue eyed boy behind the counter. He's been coming in here for a few weeks now, and still can't help but to admire the gorgeous boy. He stands about 5ft 9”, has the most golden sun kissed skin Harry’s ever seen (and would love to run his tongue all over one day), these gorgeous blue eyes that seem to pierce your soul, cheekbones to die for and did Harry mention that ass and those curves? His tiny waist leading into the fullest ass Harry’s ever seen. His arms and the bit of his chest he can see poking out from his tank top are also littered with tattoos. Harry sort of wants to die inside. Tattoos have always been a weakness.

Louis pays him no attention, unaware of the problems he creates for Harry, still scribbling down things in the book on the counter before him, before saying, “Let me guess, ham and cheddar on white, no crust, right?”

“How is it today?” Harry replies, smiling so his dimples pop out.

“You’ve been coming in here for 3 weeks, and you always ask how the ham and cheddar is. I can tell you, it was shit yesterday, it was shit the day before & guess what Curly? It’s shit today too.” Louis smirks as he finishes, purposely not making eye contact with the beautiful curly headed boy.

Harry just stares at him, wide eyed and completely endeared with this sassy boy. Is that flirting? Harry’s sure it is. And where did that nickname come from suddenly and why does it make him feel so weird.

“I’ll take the ham, please.”

“Suit yourself, Curly.”

While he is preparing the sandwich, Harry spots Liam Payne in the back of the market, getting a soda out of the fridge in the back. They make brief eye contact, Payne staring him down, almost territorial. Payne returns to the table in the back just as Louis sets Harry’s food down.

“Thanks,” Harry starts, as he looks up he sees Louis smirking down at him.

"Mhmm, what’s this?” Louis says as he snatches the magazine Harry had brought in to read, from him and starts flipping through the pages, seeing the latest car parts and accessories, and articles about all the new innovations and technology. 

Harry doesn’t get time to answer because outside four cars roll up. The first person to step out of a car, he recognizes from the files as Zayn Malik. Street racer extraordinaire and mechanic at the Payne garage. If Harry thought Louis was beautiful, then there was a close second in Zayn. Long black locks spill down, almost to his shoulders, dark brown eyes that sparkle like they know something you don’t and cheekbones Harry is fairly certain could cut glass. He is, of course entirely off limits, as he is also Liam Payne’s boyfriend. Zayn's been busted for illegal street racing, but who hasn’t in this world?

Harry also knows from the files that Zayn and Louis have been friends for as long as Zayn’s been around this world. He knows they smoke too much weed and can either be found fucking around racing each other or at the local skate park down the road. Basically, they’ve wound up in plenty of trouble together.

The rest of the crew get out, including Niall Horan, who he recognizes from case files. He’s been arrested a time or two for drag racing down at the yard and even got in a fight or two. He’s a got a blond mop of hair atop his head, and Harry briefly thinks he read he was born in Mullingar, Ireland; moved here when he was 6 or something and has been Liam Payne’s right hand man and most trusted source when it came to cars, for quite some time.

Sandy, another member of the crew Harry thinks is far too young to be here, is looking at Mike’s car. He's explaining what he thinks is wrong with his Nos timer on his car, when Mike spots the Azoff Auto Part store truck Harry drove, parked behind another car on the opposite of the street.

Harry knows a lot about Mike’s file. Know’s he’s a huge hot head with a rap sheet to rival Liam’s, but then they’re childhood best friends who have gotten into all sorts of trouble together, so maybe it makes sense, he thinks. Mike taps Sandy’s shoulder and points to the truck.

“What the fuck is with this guy? He loves sandwiches this much or what?” Mike bellows as he walks to the front of the shop.

Oh bro, you know he ain’t here for those sandwiches” Niall says.

“Nah, man chill out, he’s just slinging parts for his boss.” Zayn says with a chuckle. Mike has always had a temper that’s going to get the best of him one day.

Mike replies, “I know what he’s slinging and it ain’t parts Zaynie.”

“He’s tryin’ get in Louis’ pants’ bro,” says Niall as the whole group shouts, “Hey Louis!” as they begin to invade the store, wreaking havoc. Louis just nods and leans back against the counter to watch the events unfold.

Mike stays at the front with Harry, sliding things off the counter as he plops himself down, not breaking eye contact with him for even a moment. Sandy and Niall are in the back of the shop, trying on all the sunglasses.

“Woooo bro, he’s pretty!” exclaims Sandy as he tries on his fourth pair of sunglasses.

“I like his haircut,” is all Niall comes up with.

“Mike! Mike! Yo!” Louis shouts, trying to break the very tense situation before him.

“Oh hey, Louis, yeah?”

“You want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good, thanks bro.”

Harry sets money for his food down on the counter, thanking Louis and he stands up and leaves. As he makes it out the market, Mike pipes up, screaming about the burger deal he can get tomorrow somewhere else, as opposed to coming back for the ham sandwiches tomorrow.

“No one likes the ham this much. What’s your deal bro?” Mike shouts.

“Yeah, well I do,” Harry spits as he reaches his car. He knows it’s a mistake the second his chest collides with his truck and Mike is shoving him up against it. Harry fights back, landing a pretty good punch in Mike’s side, but Mike quickly regains the upper hand. In the distance, Harry can hear Louis screaming for Liam to stop this fight from inside the market.

“Whadya put in that sandwich, Louis?” Liam asks, smirking as he watches Mike and Harry fight through the window.

“That’s not funny! Liam, please? Look at him! Mike is kicking his ass.”

“LIAM, NOW!” Zayn yells as he nods his head to the door.

Liam sighs with a dark chuckle, and he heads outside with Niall, Sandy and Zayn in tow, just as Harry has Mike pinned to the ground. Liam pulls Harry off of Mike and throws him up against the side of his car. Harry knows what he’s doing, but feigns total ignorance as he tells Liam Mike threw the first punch.

Really Liam doesn’t care what’s going on. The turns to the guys, yelling, "you should all know better than this!" Points a finger directly at Mike when he adds, "You're an embarrassment!"

“Get him outta here and hand me that wallet!” He yells at Niall who has Mike around the waist. Sandy is looking anxiously at the wallet on the ground. Liam flips it open to the driver's license. “Harold Edward Gordon, from Arizona. Sounds like you should be at least 98. Aren’t cars a bit far from home for you?” Liam asks, deathly look in his eye.

Before Harry has a chance to answer, and really, the old man joke _again_? He supposes he should be glad it isn’t the porn star jokes he usually gets with his real name. Liam launches on, “stay the fuck away from my brother and my family, ya got it?” he slams wallet into the center of Harry’s chest as he walks off, back inside the market.

“I didn’t start this, bro!”, Harry stupidly yells, for some reason, one last attempt to get Liam to talk to him. Liam turns around, ferocious look in his eyes. “You work for Jeff, yeah?” Harry nods slightly, “Well, you don’t anymore!” and turns to grab Mike and walks him and his boys back into the café, where Louis is standing distraught behind the counter.

“You don’t serve that boy anymore, yeah? If he sets foot back in here, you come get me?” Louis begins to protest, but is cut off when Liam yells, “No, Louis! He’s bad news. okay? You come get me, promise?” Louis nods shyly and starts closing up for the day. He thinks they’ve all had more than enough for one day.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Harry returns to Azoff's Auto Part Store. He’s been living and working for Jeff in the shop since he went undercover. There’s a small room in the back, white walls with one window, just enough space for a bed, a sink in the corner, a small refrigerator and a small couch. It’s not what he would prefer if he’s honest, but it’s cozy and he’s surrounded by some of his favorite things here.

He’s absolutely livid when he walks into the shop. He is immediately bombarded by Jeff who shoves him into the small room Harry is staying in and tells him he just spoke to Liam on the phone.

“Yeah, what he want?”

“He wants you out, but I’m sure you already knew that. Listen kid, you’re messing with my business and I can’t have that! Liam’s the one all the youngsters look to for the latest and greatest stuff needed for their cars, what he has, they all want! You can’t piss him off or I lose business!”

“So, what? You want me gone?” Harry asks incredulously. He can’t lose this, it’s his ticket into Liam’s world. He wants to solve this case, knows it’ll make Laurence proud, might even finally get him that coveted detective spot he’s had his eye on for a few years now.

“No, I told him help like yours was hard to find.”

Jeff is absolutely panicking, looking like he’s close to tears. Harry places a hand on shoulder, “Chill out man, okay? We’re fine, it’s fine. Listen man, I need Nos, by tonight, okay?” Harry knows that Nos engines allow you to burn more fuel more quickly than normal, increasing your horsepower by as much 0.5 HP sometimes. Over a quarter mile, that is everything. 

“Kid, you’re gonna blow yourself apart putting Nos in that thing, are you crazy?”

“My car topped out at 140 this morning, and I can’t win like that. By tonight, okay Jeff?”

Jeff just nods warily as Harry heads to the back to change for the night.

It is the big night and he needs to be prepared. Harry rolls his Mitsubishi down the alley and reverses into an open spot. There are sup’ed up cars all around him, beautiful women and some men, parading through the streets, some groups surrounding the hotter cars here. Harry carefully surveys the drivers and the people around him as he is approached by a stranger, who he later learns is named Victor. He stands chatting to Victor for a while, about his car, until Victor asks what he’s doing here. Harry says he’s just waiting for Payne.

Another man approaches him and asks, “Is this your car?”

Harry smirks and says, “well I’m standing next to it, aren’t I?”

The man replies, “Well you know what they say, it isn’t how you stand by car, it’s how you race your car. Remember that, you're new here” and saunters off. Harry isn’t scared to be here, not really. He is ready to race and revive a bit of his teen-hood. He’s ready to take Payne down. He is brought back from his thoughts as he hears the rumble of engines approaching. Everyone turns to stare at the opening of the alleyway, and he just knows before anyone even announces, “PAYNE’S HERE! Let’s go!” It’s not just Payne though, it is Payne and his whole crew; Zayn, Mike, Sandy, Niall and Louis included.

Victor approaches Liam once he’s out of his car. “What we doing tonight, man?”

“Tonight. 1 race, 2G buy in, winner takes all,” Liam states authoritatively. He knows Victor isn’t racing his car tonight, doesn’t want to lose what he’s brought, so he says, “Victor’s holding the cash tonight for this race.”

Someone in the crowd asks, “why Victor?”

The same guy from earlier, that told Harry it’s how he races his car, says, “cause he’s too slow to get away with the money” and Harry hears the crowd laugh. He'll learn later he is named Ed. 

He pipes up, “Hold up, I want in.”

He can see Liam is less than pleased with his presence here, “Yeah, what you got? I know you don’t have the cash Harry.”

“I have the pink slip to my car though. You win, you get my car. I win, I get the cash and some respect around here.”

Louis rakes his eyes him up and down Harry’s body as his brother scoffs at the respect part of Harry’s little speech he gave. Liam has Sandy check under the hood of Harry’s car and deems it a worthy trade. He’ll let him race. He’s honestly impressed with the stuff under his hood.

As they’re getting in their cars to leave, Louis comes up to Harry and whispers in his ear, “Let’s change these prizes a bit yeah?”

Harry looks at him bewildered and a bit turned on having him that close and just nods, “Yeah?”

Liam is yelling at Louis to hurry up, so he leans down and whispers to Harry, “You win, you get the cash, and you get _me_ ,” he kisses Harry’s cheek and runs off to get back in the car with Zayn.

He knows Liam saw that, but he doesn’t care. Zayn side eyes and just shakes his head as they start their engines. Harry’s left a little bit affected by this sudden change of events but starts his car and tries to focus as they drive.

They relocate to an empty street and the cars involved set up, as the other cars cordon off the side streets. Spectators gather all around them and Harry lines up with the other cars and gives himself a mental pep talk. He knows he can do this. He opens his Nos containers, he got two of them from  Jeff and makes sure everything is in order. “You can do this, you can win” he whispers to himself, trying to keep images of Louis out of his head.

Meanwhile, Niall’s sitting in his car listening to the police scanner, and when he hears there’s been a murder, he knows the cops will be half way across town, so he gives the signal. He comes on the walkie talkies and says, “Alright boys, the cops are preoccupied across town, race starts soon,” Victor hears this and starts the countdown, “3, 2, 1, race!” and they’re off and suddenly Harry forgets the pressure of everything. He’s racing. He’s doing what he loves and what he knows best.

Harry adjusts his car and pushes the red button down on his first Nos can. He flies past Ed and another racer until he is almost neck and neck with Liam. His computer system is yelling at him, alarm bells whistling everywhere that he is in the danger zone, but he just shuts off the computer. A few seconds pass and he uses the second Nos can. Nuts and bolts start flying out from under his car but he has overtaken Liam! Too soon he knows it, a few seconds later, Liam uses his Nos, flies passed Harry, as Harry’s car breaks down completely, and of course wins the race.

Liam gets out of his car and is immediately greeted by Zayn, who he lifts up and sets on the hood of his car, “You’re still my trophy, yeah?” He smiles as he kisses him. Liam knows he’s so much more than that, that he’d be nothing without him, but also knows Zayn likes this sometimes. He has a feeling tonight is a night Zayn won’t mind.

Harry rolls his car into the crowd, mentally cursing himself. He gets out as Liam is making his way over. Harry can’t help but chuckle, which sets Liam off into a tirade.

“What you think is so funny boy? Me and Niall here are going to take your precious car and fix every part of it you just destroyed. You lost Harry, nice try though.”

In the background Niall starts yelling, “Cops! Cops!” and everyone including Harry scramble to get back in their cars and get out of there.

Harry is racing through the streets trying to get away from the cops, thankful he has his car and isn't running, when he comes up behind a figure in an alleyway. He knows it’s Payne, can see from the broad shoulders and almost bald head. He stops his car next to him and yells, “Get in Payne! Get in!”

What choice does Liam have really? It’s probably safer and will less likely end with him in prison, so he gets in.

After they get away from the police, and honestly Liam is impressed with his evasive driving, they make small talk on the way to Liam’s house. Harry desperately tries to convince Liam to let him keep his car, to no avail. Liam surprises him when he asks, “Sooo, you drive well, what are you hiding?”

“Nothing? I just race.”

“Don’t bullshit me Harry, you ever done time?”

“Yeah, um, some over nighters, not anything big.”

Harry’s heart is pounding in his chest, he hopes this isn’t going where he thinks.

“Yeah, and what about your time in juvie? You got busted for boosting cars in Tucson?”

Harry all but stops breathing for a moment, “Yeah?”

“Mhmm, I had Niall look into you Harry. Be amazed what you can find on the internet.”

"You've done time right, Liam?" Harry asks hesitantly. He knows already, but, he's trying to divert. 

"Yeah, 2 years, that's a story for another day Harry," Liam finishes sternly. 

Before Harry has a chance to try and pry some more, they’re surrounded by bikers from a rival gang. “Ah fuck!” Liam shouts.

“What?” Harry mumbles, bewildered, turning to Liam, as a gang member knocks on his window with a gun, “Follow us!” he says.

They follow the gang through the gates of Chinatown to a warehouse marked Tran Garage. When they get there, Liam and Harry get out of the car as the other boys get off their bikes and take their helmets off. The two who look like they’re in charge, have their guns pointed at Liam and Harry as one of them begins talking. “I thought we agreed we weren’t to cross paths anymore, Liam. You don’t see me, I don’t see you, everyone gets what they want.”

“What do you want me to say Lee, we got lost after out race.” Liam replies, trying to keep his cool, but really he just wants a piece of this guy if he’s honest. He’s always had beef with this family and it has just gotten worse over the years.

“Who's we?”

“Me and my new mechanic, Harry.” Liam replies. Lee ignores him entirely and zeroes in on Harry’s car.

“Nice ride” he states as he drags his hands down the side, “someone put some work into this, yeah?” Harry just nods dumbly, “it isn’t mine, it’s his”, as he points to Liam.

“It’s not mine yet Harry, I haven’t taken it yet” he winks as he replies. Lee chooses to ignore all of this and rather says, “Well Liam, I’ll see you and this one in the desert next month, yeah? Stay out of the neighborhood in the meantime” the boys get on the bikes and drive off, leaving Liam standing there and Harry dumbfounded at the events.

As they try to get in the car, they hear engines coming back and suddenly Lee and his cousin are in front of them again, guns out and staring at Harry’s car. Harry immediately thinks _no, no, no, please no_ , as the boys unload their weapons on the front of the car. By the time they are done shooting their rounds into the car, it is completely destroyed and in flames.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Liam and Harry are now starting the lengthy walk back to Liam’s, Harry ventures to ask what the fuck all that was about. He can tell Liam doesn’t really want to talk about it, but ends up telling Harry it was a bad business deal with the cousins and if that didn’t annoy them enough, Liam also slept with their brother, so there’s that.

They decide somewhere along the line that the walk back is too much for the both of them after the night they’ve had, and decide to split a cab. They reach Liam’s and Harry gets out to head home. As he’s nearing the curb, and Liam has reached the door, Liam can see there is a gathering going on inside and calls back to Harry, “Hey bro, wanna come in for a beer or something?”

Harry turns around to reply and sees movement at the upstairs window. He knows it’s Louis. It has to be. He nods in Liam’s direction and makes his way inside. Louis sees him walking inside and mutters to himself as he fixes his hair and changes his clothes in front of the mirror.

He walks into the house and sees Zayn laying in front of the TV playing xbox, Sandy is making out with some girl, Niall is drinking beer with a girl on his lap too and Mike is in the back. Liam is furious that he has been missing for several hours and his crew has made no attempt to look for him. He takes Mike’s beer from him just as Harry walks in.

“Why the fuck is he here!” Mike roars as he stands up from his chair.

“Cause he kept me out of jail while you fuckers threw a party!” Liam yells back. Liam smacks Harry on the back and gives him Mike’s beer, stating he can have any beer he wants, as long as it’s a Corona. Harry takes a long sip of Mike’s beer while making eye contact with him, and then asks Liam where the bathroom is. He’s directed upstairs, second door on the right.

Zayn just rolls his eyes and stops Mike and Niall’s attack on Liam. Zayn states very pointedly that Liam owes him a massage, “upstairs, now Liam.” Liam knows this is Zayn's subtle way of getting him upstairs, getting them alone. On the way up the stairs, Harry is making his way down, not really finding what he was looking for upstairs anyways, Liam reminds him he owes him a ten second car. Harry just smirks and turns back to Mike and Niall.

Mike starts giving him a hard time and suddenly Louis appears from behind Mike, and Harry wonders where he was. 

“Stop this bullshit right now!” He screams at Mike. Louis grabs Harry’s hand and says, “C’mon, let's go get me a drink,” and drags him into the other room.

“So,” Louis begins leaning back against the table, “for some reason that I can’t quite figure out, my brother seems to like you. He doesn’t like many people, ya know?”

“He seems like a pretty complicated guy,” Harry states as he opens a Snapple, handing it to Louis. And really. Harry couldn't be more endeared with him. 

“And you?”

“Well, I like the simpler things in life ya know?” Harry chuckles out, because he knows it’s bullshit.

“You’re a shitty liar” Louis laughs. “Also, I think you need sleep, and you definitely need a shower, love.”

Harry smirks when he asks, “do you either of those things involve you?” Louis just swats at his chest and offers to drive him home. Harry is not going to deny himself more time with this beautiful boy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Harry is arrested on the street by Laurence, to keep his cover and taken to the house the bureau is using to run this operation.

He’s grilled over the lost car and the fact that they have no new leads after 4 months running on this op. They explain to him that the MO of all the truck jackings have been the same and that they are worried the truck drivers will take their rig safety into their own hands if they can’t catch those responsible and soon.

As he’s walking out the door, he turns back to Laurence and says, “I need a new ten second car,” shuts the door and leaves.

His idea of a ten second car is not what he is currently delivering to Payne’s garage on the back of a flatbed. It’s a messed up piece of shit and Harry isn’t even sure it starts. In fact, scratch that, he knows it doesn’t start. He knows Liam is going to think he’s a joke when he hauls it into the garage.

Liam makes his way to the door and when he sees the car, grins at Harry’s misfortune, “What’s this then?”

“Your ten second car” Harry says, smiling big and goofy, a dimple or two may even pop out.

“This? This is a piece of shit, Harry.” Liam says, smirking the whole time.

“You couldn’t push this across the finish line. No, forget that, you couldn’t tow it across the line!” Niall laughs, as he knocks on the side of the door.

Liam roars with laughter, Zayn tuts and Harry catches Louis staring at him, a fond smile on his face as he watches Harry try to defend his-well the bureau's-- choice of car.

“Pop the hood, c’mon, pop the hood!” Harry enthusiastically yells at Niall.

“Well, it’s not the worst, we need to get you and a car in working order for Race Wars next month. The garage is yours, Harry, fix this car and if you can’t find the tool you’re looking for in here, you don’t belong in a garage.”

Louis saunters by and whispers in his ear, “he owns you now Harry,” and leaves with Liam and Zayn.

Harry spends endless hours with Sandy coming up with a new chassis design for the car and interior scheme. He shows him different paint jobs and options for tires. Harry learns a lot about Sandy and sort of feels bad for him. His sketches are out of this world and Harry sort of feels like the kid deserves more than this life, like he could be a legitimate graphic designer or something, He tells him as much, but Sandy just brushes it off, says he has ADHD and couldn’t focus on anything anyway, that cars calm him in a way nothing else can. Harry can relate. He’s been there after all.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Liam invites Harry over for weekly Sunday dinner. It’s a time for family, Liam had told him. Everyone gathers around and they eat a big meal and just hang out together, a chance to bond and reflect on the week’s activities. The second Mike pulls up and sees Harry, he turns and climbs back in his car and leaves.

When poor Sandy gets ambushed, Harry learns the first one to reach in for food has to say grace. His attempt at a prayer is endearing if Harry’s honest, even if he isn’t sure it really counts as Sandy thanks God for different car parts and Nos.

Eventually Mike shows back up, asking shyly, tail between his legs, "Uhm, can I join?"

Liam says there’s always room at the table, as he points to the open seat next to Sandy. They enjoy a delicious meal and Harry helps Louis in the kitchen later; he dries while Louis washes. Harry decides this is the perfect opportunity to ask Louis out.

“I think we should go out,” he blurts out, mentally berating himself for his lack of finesse.

Louis kindly states he doesn’t date his brother’s friends and Harry jokes he’ll have to kick his ass then and honestly. Louis would pay to see that.

Louis swats Harry with the towel and tells him to go join the rest of the boys in the living room to watch a movie. Mike comes into the kitchen then, to make popcorn for their movie night. He looks at Louis and Harry standing by the sink and remarks, “When you’re done with those, wash my car,” as he opens the bag of popcorn and places it in the microwave.

“Excuse me?” Louis turns and says, snarl evident on his face. 

“Nah, not you Louis, princess over there, and wear your best dress. So when you’re done I can put you back on the street where you belong cutie.” Mike remarks.

Honestly, Louis can’t even believe what he’s hearing right now. Harry is standing frozen to the spot next to the sink, eyes on Louis. Louis walks up to Mike and says, “Yeah, what was that restaurant you wanted to take me to last month?”

Mike smiles down at him, putting a hand on his waist, which Harry’s eyes are glued to immediately, “Carrabella’s?”

“Yeah, that’s the one!” Louis face lights up, and Harry see’s the matching expression fall from Mike’s face as Louis extricates himself from Mike’s hold and walks back to Harry.

“Well, you can take me there, Harry. Friday night at 8?” Louis asks not breaking eye contact with Mike. And Harry knows what’s happening right now, should really have more self preservation in this moment, but Louis is in front of him, hand on his waist, he smells so good, his eyes are so, so blue and Harry’s never been strong willed anyway. He easily agrees, trying not to make eye contact with Mike as he backs out of the kitchen and out of the house, slamming the door and yelling obscenities, rage evident at being humiliated, as he goes.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The following day, Victor and his boys come into Azoff's Auto Part Shop to buy parts for their vehicles. All Harry wants to do is get this shift over with so he can follow up on the lead the bureau sent him earlier. He quickly orders what they need for Race Wars in a few weeks and makes his way out of the shop just before sun down. He hops in the shop truck and makes his way to Victor’s garage.

When he gets there, he easily scales the fence, climbs up the side of the building and breaks in through a window. He checks all the cars, looking for the parts and comes up empty when all the cars are fitted with road stock Pirelli’s and not racing stock tires. He decides to leave, going out the same way he came in. As he reaches the bottom of the pipe he used to climb up, he’s hit hard in the back of the head by something and passes out.

When he comes to, Liam is leaning over him, Mike at his side holding a hunting rifle. Oh, so that’s what he got hit with, he thinks. Liam leans down over him and tells him he has one chance to answer, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Um, what am I doing here?” He stutters out loud and shit, he didn't mean to say that, clutching the back of his head, “Um well Race Wars is in a few weeks and Victor’s running some big money under those hoods Li, and you know I can’t lose again.”

“He’s a cop!” Mike bellows.

Liam glares at him and continues, “Are you Harry? You a cop? What are you gonna do, go to every garage around here and check out what they’re running? You’re insane, are you a cop Harry?” He repeats, lightly knocking him in the chest with his boot.

“No, no I’m not a cop! Have you seen my organizational skills? It would be a mess.”He tries for a light joke to ease the tension.  

“Well, we’re gonna go for a little ride with Niall then, yeah? Get up, now.”

Harry scrambles to his feet and is pushed in the back by Mike until they reach the car. Harry climbs in beside Niall and they all make their way to the Tran garage.

Niall keeps watch out front when they get there, and Harry, Mike and Liam scale the walls of the warehouse and break in. Once inside, Harry immediately spots DVD players and other electronics similar to those being stolen off the rigs, while Mike and Liam survey the cars.

Mike turns to Liam and says, “They’ve got no engines Liam. Race Wars is in two weeks and they’ve got no engines!”

“What are they going to race with then, hopes and dreams?” Liam smirks, because this is typical, they’re so unprepared.

They’re interrupted when the Tran cousins arrive back at the warehouse, unscheduled. Niall alerts them and they hide behind the cars in the garage just as the doors open and the Tran crew roll in. They haul a man out the car and begin questioning him about their missing engines. They torture the man a bit, pistol-whipping him across the head and kicking him in the stomach a few times. To Harry’s absolute horror, one of the cousins holds the man down and pumps fuel into his mouth. When the man is sputtering and gasping, the cousins continually ask where the engines are. The man finally relents that they are at his warehouse. Lee pushes him aside and hits him a few more times.

The cousins leave the man on the floor and yell, “let’s go get our engines!” as they all climb back in their cars and make their way out of the garage. Harry is shaking and Liam can see he is visibly upset. Something deep inside Liam feels bad for the kid. He knows he isn’t from this world, and that should tell him everything he needs to know. He ignores it, pushes it down and chooses to believe the best in Harry. He isn't a cop. They make it out of the warehouse, leaving the man on the floor of garage, much to Harry’s disapproval. Hoping that maybe at least they would call an ambulance. Liam checks he’s still breathing, assures him he couldn't have ingested that much, that he’ll be fine.

When Harry gets home that night, he sends a text off to Laurence asking to check the warehouse. Laurence reports there was no one there and it eases Harry's mind a bit. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

The next day Harry meets up with Laurence and tells him about the electronics and other equipment he saw in the garage. Laurence immediately wants to go after them but Harry doesn’t think they have enough evidence.

“Everything we’ve got on Tran is circumstantial and we have behavior, but we don’t have him actually hijacking the rigs, I don’t think we have enough. We’ll end up getting them on some petty weapons charges or something. I say we wait.”

Laurence pipes up, “what about Payne? What we got on him?”

Harry tells him he thinks Liam’s too much of a control freak to undertake an operation like that. He says that maybe Mike would do it, but he’s too dumb and uncoordinated for something like that.

Agent Tilman, who is also present today, speaks then, with the most condescending tone, “I think the brother is clouding your judgment, Styles. I mean, he is very beautiful, for someone like you."

And wait what, _'someone like me? Really?_ ' Harry thinks, as Tilman continues, "and I’d also jack off to his surveillance photos if I was so inclined that way.” And wait what the fuck is this prick spouting right now?

Harry launches at him then, Tilman falling to the ground as Laurence holds him back, “what the hell Harry? You going native on us?”

“No, but fuck you, Tilman! You think _I've_ gone native? You're the one insinuating it's okay to jack off to surveillance photos! ” As he slams the door to the house and gets in his car. He needs to calm down and think things through, and nothing helps him more than cars, so he makes his way to Liam’s garage. He decides he'll work on his car that needs to be ready for Race Wars in a few weeks. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

He and Liam work on his car for a little bit before Liam breaks the silence and asks if he has plans tonight. Harry replies, “I thought I wasn’t your type,” He tries for joking, knowing where this is going.

“Ha ha, Gordon, you aren’t, but my brother’s yours, isn’t he?”

Harry decides to just tell the truth, Liam clearly knows already. “Yeah, we’re going to dinner.”

"Break his heart, I’ll break your neck,” he mutters, as he returns to sanding something on the car.

Harry just smiles fondly and slightly worried at him, knowing he really doesn’t want that and wishing that his intentions of not breaking Louis’ heart eventually, in some way, could be a reality.

“C’mon Harry, I wanna show you something.” So he leaves the shop garage and he and Liam make their way to the personal garage at Liam’s house. When Liam opens the door, Harry is blown away to see the 1970 Dodge Charger in the garage.

Liam tells him he and his father built the car. He tells him the car ran a nine second in Palm Dale, but that he’s never driven it because it scares him. Liam continues to explain how his dad was an up and coming racer, and another driver clipped him, causing him to crash into the wall and burst into flames.

"I watched my dad die, Harry." Harry realizes for a moment, that this is all too personal for the job he’s doing here. This is something you share with friends and family. Not someone who is going to betray you eventually. Harry sort of feels guilty, like he knows he’ll feel guilty tonight too.

He realizes when he comes out of his thoughts, Liam is still talking, “I saw him again, one time, the guy who clipped him, and I, I had a wrench, and I didn’t mean to hit him," Liam pauses with a gasp for air, "to keep hitting after the first time either, Harry. I really didn’t but, the next thing I knew, I was being pulled off of him by the cops, and was lying there motionless," he continues, hands at his side and blank expression on his face, "and I think he’s a janitor now, at a high school somewhere. I was banned from the tracks. I really didn’t mean it though, you know. I just wanted him to feel my pain. It's why I got locked away as well, Harry. I served hard time for my actions.” He finishes, with very little emotion evident anywhere on his face. Harry isn't sure if it's because he has a poker face or if he's truly hiding the pain and anguish. 

And Harry isn’t sure why, but he says he understands, that he gets it.

“That’s why Harry, I live my life a quarter mile at a time, nothing more and nothing less. And I know, for those ten seconds, I’m me and I’m free, you get that?”

Harry just nods dumbly, because honestly, he isn’t entirely sure he has processed even a single piece of this yet.

Liam takes in a deep breath then, “well c’mon then,” Closes up the garage and they leave.

Harry heads back to his place to get ready for his date with Louis tonight. He feels equal parts nervous, guilty and excited. He knows this has an expiration date, that he’ll break Louis’ heart whether he wants to or not, but he goes anyway.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Louis had picked him up from Azoff's shop, so when they arrive they tell the hostess they need a table for two and are seated at a booth in the back. They share small talk about the crew, who Louis says do not like to be called “the gang”. Harry just laughs and asks, “Okay, well then, the crew, how did they come to be?”

“Well, they were all friends as kids. Um, Mike grew up with Liam. Niall just showed up with a car at the garage one day, crazy little kid with a cool accent, always bringing or taking food from the house. Sandy, I’m pretty sure my brother picked him up at a race somewhere, think he lost his car and Liam gave him a ride.” Louis stops, like he’s deep in a memory for a second, then continues.

“And well Zayn. Zayn’s loved cars since he was like 10 or something. His hands were always either covered in grease or graphite. He always had an art book in hand and was sketching designs for cars, or of cars and so of course, my brother always had his attention from day one. He had mine from day one, too, maybe a bit too much attention.” He says sadly, and Harry nods, affirming he knows where Louis going with this. He continues, “then he turned 16 and suddenly he had all of Liam’s attention too, the attention that he ultimately wanted because it had come with a connection too.”

Harry laughs at that, “Funny how that works, huh? What uhm, what about you and Zayn?”

“Well, we knew we had an expiration date, that part of us anyway, we were so young, just some kids fucking around, really. It was good sex that's for sure,” he says mischievously, then continues on, “but Zayn’s always had that broody need for a connection and it’s always been Liam. We’re fine though, I mean, we’re still best friends, we’re just not friends who fuck around sometimes anymore, it worked out.”

“Yeah, it did, especially since you’re here with me.” Harry replies, dimples out.

“So, how does this whole odd family work? He have a habit of picking up the strays and building a family with them?” Harry asks, more for his own interest, than collecting information.

Louis looks offended for a minute, before he softens and says fondly, “No, that’s just who my brother is, always extending a hand, and people just get drawn to him anyway, He’s like a magnet or something. Even you, Curly, got drawn right in.” he finishes, warm smile on his face.

Harry immediately protests, “No, no, the thing that pulled me in was you, you’re gorgeous, you know? Your brother’s just a bonus for me.”

Louis smiles at him then, “It’s nice to be first to someone sometimes. Wanna go for a drive?”

And who is Harry to turn that down? He pays for their meal and they get in Louis car parked outside. Harry is blown away and also slightly terrified of Louis erratic driving. He’s fairly certain he might die tonight. After Louis has shown off some of his skills, which Harry will tease him for later, they make their way to Harry’s room at Azoff's shop.

Harry wipes his hands down the front of jeans and when did he become 16 again? He’s so nervous and there's just something about the way Louis make him feel. He calms himself though, and reminds himself this is just Louis. The same Louis he’s been flirting with and skirting around the issue with for weeks.

“Do you, um, do you wanna come inside?”

“Nah, you know, I got this thing, I gotta get to.”

Harry’s face reddens with rejection, he obviously misread this whole situation when Louis pipes up, “I’m kidding, Curl. I thought you’d never ask.”

“You’re such a shit Louis,” Harry says smiling so his dimples pop out, “I really thought you were gonna leave,” he says all but pouting and really. What grown man should be able to pout like that.

Louis gets out the car and says, “lead the way.”

Harry barely has the door open to his small studio at the shop, before Louis is slamming it and pushing him up against the wall. He attaches his lips to Harry's and it takes Harry a moment to kiss back, so entranced by the fact that Louis is here, in his arms and kissing him.

Once Harry remembers himself, he kisses back passionately, almost immediately swiping his tongue along the seam of Louis mouth asking for entrance. Louis complies and groans when their tongues meet, battling for dominance as Harry’s hands move from his waist down to his ass. And that ass, is a privilege to hold. He sticks both hands down the back of Louis pants and cups his ass, pulling him towards him so their groins meet. Louis detaches his lips and Harry whines at that. “Bed?”

Harry backs Louis up until knees hit the edge of the bed and he sits down, Harry immediately crawling over him and attaching his lips to the side of Louis neck, trying to the point that he knows will drive him crazy. He knows he finds it when Louis lets out the most obscene moan as he sucks a red mark into the side of his neck, just under his ear.

“Off,” Harry says, as he messes with the hem of Louis' shirt. Harry kneels up so that he can help Louis take off his shirt and wow. If Harry thought Louis was beautiful before, he’s absolutely gorgeous like this. There’s a deep flush down his neck and chest already, his hair is a mess and his eyes are completely blown, a small ring of blue visible around the ring of black.

“God, Louis, you’re beautiful,” He gets out, as he pushes him back down and attaches his lips to the i _t is what it is_  tattoo across Louis; chest. He moves down and takes his nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bud and relishes in Louis’ moan of pleasure he elicits. Harry kisses his way down Louis’ stomach and stops above his pants where he sucks another mark. He detaches himself despite Louis’ indignant whine and looks at the boy above him, “What do you want?” he asks, because he has to know. Has to hear it, just to make sure they’re on the same page.

Louis looks him straight in the face and says, “You, I want you. In me. Preferably, soon.” Harry groans at that and pushes his hips into Louis. He sits back on his knees and reaches for Louis pant button and fly, at the same time Louis moves to unbutton Harry’s shirt. Harry momentarily stops with Louis’ pants, while he pushes the shirt off of Harry and helps him take his undershirt off too. Louis runs his hands up and down Harry broad clean chest and stomach noting his abs and v leading into his pants. “God Harry, look at you.” Louis moans as he reaches up to pull him back down for a kiss.

Louis scrambles back a bit on the bed and lifts his hips, as Harry stands up to help him out of his pants and boxers and Louis’ cock springs free of the tight material. Harry quickly rids himself of his own pants and boxers and kneels on the bed between Louis’ spread thighs. He stares at Louis’ dick for a moment before he takes it in his hand and licks from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head and then taking all of it into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat.

Louis whines obscenely and tries his best not to buck his hips anymore than he already has. Harry makes eye contact with him as he pops off, puts his hands behind his back and says, “fuck my mouth, Lou.”

And if Louis thought he could get any more obscene, he was wrong, because this, this is ridiculous. This beautiful boy with his hands behind his back, asking, politely even, for his mouth to be fucked, is almost too much for Louis. He could probably come just from the thought. He holds his dick, and wipes it across Harry’s bottom lip, spreading the precum there before placing his cock between his lips and shallowly thrusting in and out. When he sees Harry is okay, he builds a rhythm, and earnestly fucks in and out of Harry’s mouth. He stops eventually, when he feels that familiar coil in his belly and Harry whines.

“Why’d you stop, Lou?”

“Don’t, don’t wanna come like this,” Louis gets out in between pants, while he hauls Harry back up his body and pulls him in for another searing kiss, smashing their lips together and asking for entrance immediately. He can taste a bit of himself on Harry’s tongue and it makes him buck his hips up more. He can feel how hard Harry is against him, and snakes a hand down to give him a tug.

“Where’s your stuff?” he mumbles into Harry’s mouth. Harry detaches himself with a whine and reaches into the bedside table to retrieve a condom and a bottle of lube. He places the condom on the table and the lube on the bed beside Louis’ thigh.

“You ready? Like this, on your back?”

Louis nods and says, “Yeah, it’s been a while, so go slow?”

Harry nods and snicks the lid off the bottle, spreading and warming a dollop of lube over three of his fingers. He rubs his pointer finger around Louis' hole before sliding it in, watching his boy carefully for any discomfort. He works the one finger in and out for a bit, and when he pushes the second one in, he takes Louis’ cock back into his mouth, which has Louis moaning and putting his hands in his hair, tugging roughly. Harry eventually works up to three fingers and when Louis protests, “I’m ready, I’m ready,” he pulls his fingers out and wipes them off on his bed sheet.

He moves to grab the condom, but sees Louis beat him to it, “Let me?” And Harry nods as Louis rips it open and slides it down his cock, "God Haz, you're so big, can't wait." grabbing the lube and spreads some out over Harry’s cock. Harry shivers at the contact and Louis’ gives a just this side of right rough squeeze at his base. Harry pushes him back and pulls Louis’ legs up and puts his knees over his shoulders, hovering over him. He grabs his cock and lines it up with Louis’ hole and slowly enters him. Louis’ moans until Harry’s bottomed out and then demands that he moves.

Harry thrusts shallowly at first and attaches his lips to Louis’ neck and collarbones. He migrates his mouth down to Louis’ nipples again and attaches them there, sucking and biting gently. On a particularly well aimed thrust, Harry hits Louis prostate as Louis moans and shouts a chant of _theretherethere_ and _harryharryharry_ , as he speeds up his thrusts.

They’re just panting into each others' mouths as Louis whimpers, “close.”

“Me too, Lou,” Harry gets out as his leans up a bit and snakes a hand down Louis stomach to where his cock has leaked a small pool of precum. Harry wipes it up and spreads it down Louis’ cock, then times his thrusts with his tugs and it only takes, one, two, three, more before Louis is crying out Harry’s name and painting his own chest and stomach with cum.

At the sight, it takes Harry only a few more thrusts before he’s spilling into the condom and collapsing half on top of Louis and half on the bed, causing Louis to emit an oomph, as the air is knocked out of him.

“Oh my god,” Louis says, panting and turning his head to Harry. “That was amazing,” and goes in for another kiss which Harry is happy to return. Harry has to agree. He's been with his fair share of people, but something about the chemistry between them is unlike anything he's had before.

He sits up and pulls slowly out of Louis, who whines a bit at the discomfort. He takes the condom off and ties it up and throws it in the trash. He goes over to the sink his room and gets a warm wash cloth to clean them up with.

He discards it on the floor and lays back inviting Louis in for a cuddle. He thinks Louis might be asleep and also he’s a bit nervous, so he asks quietly, “Lou?”

“Mhmm”, he hears. “Can I be the little spoon?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Louis chuckles and pushes at Harry’s shoulder until he rolls over and then pulls him back into himself, draping an arm over his stomach and kissing the back of his head and smiling dopily.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Harry is woken by a shrill beeping and Louis mumbles, “make it stop Haz.” Harry reaches over him and finds his phone on the table, flipping it open and putting it to his ear.

“This is Laurence. There’s been another rig jacking. We have intel, we’re moving on Tran and his crew at 1300 hours, say yes if you agree, Styles.”

Harry stares off, contemplating all the ways this could wrong because they’re not waiting like he asked them too, when he doesn’t respond, Laurence barks the last part again, “Uh, yeah, yes, “ Harry eventually replies.

By this time Louis, is fully awake and watching him with big eyes, as he asks, “who was that, babe?”

Harry feels a pang in his stomach at the lie he’s about to tell, but says, “No one babe, come on,” and snuggles Louis back down into his chest.

Louis instead wriggles around so much, Harry gets frustrated and asks him if he can't sleep. Louis looks at him mischievously, glint in his eye, like his plan has worked all along. He attaches his mouth to one of Harry's nipples, and drags his other hand down to Harry's cock. And well really, who is Harry to say no?

\---------------------------------------------------------

Harry meets them on a rooftop, dons all his gear, doing his best to cover himself, even though he thinks his eyes might be a give away, and half the crew makes their way to the Tran restaurant while the other half makes their way to the Tran residence. They bust the crew and arrest Lee and his cousin.

Harry returns to the ops house that night after the raid and finds out, unexpectedly that they indeed don’t have enough to get the Tran’s, and are now having to charge them with low level weapons possession, as the electronics were all purchased legally.

Tilman comes at Harry, “Is this the info we’re getting from you, Styles? Really?”

“Oh woah, woah, no way you’re pinning this on me! I told you that information wasn’t good enough!” Harry all but yells.

“I’ll pin it on whoever I feel Styles. You’ve got 3 days to get me the info I need, or you’re out? You got that?” and he walks out.

Harry honestly can’t believe this. Who do these bitches think they are pinning this on him? He goes outside for some air, slamming the door on his way out. He hears the door open and out comes Laurence.

“Harry, it’s literally always Payne. It’s been Payne and his crew for years. Come on, how can’t you see that? I know you’ve lied to us, but are you lying to yourself too?” before Harry can reply, Laurence continues, “Is Louis really worth it? Is he clouding your judgement this much?”

At that, Harry spins his head around, “Listen, if there’s one thing I’ve learnt about Li- Payne,” he corrects quickly, “it’s that he doesn’t want to go back to prison, will do anything to avoid. He’s not your guy okay?”

Laurence just sighs and leaves Harry out there by the pool.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Liam’s hard at work trying to fix up Harry’s car, and being distracted by a devastatingly beautiful Zayn. Zayn seems to have no interest in cars today and is rather interested in the mechanic instead.

“Hey you,” he says walking up Liam and pushing him back against the car.

“Mhmm, what’s got you in such a good mood baby?” Liam asks, as Zayn starts kissing the side of his neck.

“Just you in this white tank top, loading that engine into your new car, watching your biceps and back flex like that.” As he licks down Liam’s neck to his collarbones.

Liam lifts Zayn’s chin up, making brief eye contact with him before smashing his lips against his, Zayn so used to it, he opens up immediately, allowing Liam’s tongue in. Zayn groans into it as Liam taps his thighs and places his hands underneath Zayn’s ass. Zayn moves his hands behind Liam’s head interlocking them, as Liam picks him up.

Liam moves to the front of Harry's car and places Zayn down on the hood carefully. He breaks their kiss so he can pull Zayn’s shirt off, then attaches his lips to that spot on his neck that he knows he loves. Zayn moans so obscenely, Liam is glad this building is far away from any others. He makes his way kissing down Zayn’s abdomen until he reaches his button and fly. “You good, baby?”

“Mhmm,” Zayn says, looking at him from under hooded lashes “want you to fuck me, Li.”

That’s all Liam needs as he takes off Zayns pants and boxers and his own shirt and pants. They’re both there ass naked and really this should be quite ridiculous; Zayns legs spread in a V with his knees bent, on the hood; they’re both too turned on to care much. Liam scampers away quickly, scratching around in his toolbox, until he comes back with a well used bottle of Astroglide.

“Gonna open you up,” he mumbles as he kisses Zayn and opens the bottle of lube. He coats three fingers in the substance and immediately pushes one finger in. He knows Zayn, they’ve been together for years and he knows how much his boy can handle. He pumps in and out a few times, before inserting the second finger. Zayn whimpers and throws his right arm over his head. “No, no, no Zaynie, wanna see you, wanna hear you,” Liam says, pulling his arm off his face.

He’s worked up to three fingers and pulls them out after he can see Zayn is more than ready, as he’s thrusting his hips onto Liam’s fingers with each pump. Liam opens the bottle again and coats his own cock, standing painfully red. He hauls Zayn’s ass closer to the edge of the hood.  He hooks Zayn's legs over the crooks of his elbow. He lets one leg drop as he lines himself up, “ready?” Zayn just nods and Liam pushes in slowly, watching Zayn and reveling in the little whimpers he's making. When he’s bottomed out, he picks Zayn's leg back up and pushes them closer to his own chest. Zayn moans as Liam jostles himself, can feel his cock moving in him.

Liam starts thrusting in earnest then. Pushing in and out slowly at first, then fast, eliciting the most lovely sounds from Zayn who keeps moaning a chant of _more_ with _Liam's_ interspersed. Liam looks down at his boy and could just explode with all the love he feels for him then. He’s been by his side since day one and seems to be the only person he can’t disappoint around here. A particularly loud moan from Zayn lets him know he’s hit the right spot. He aims there purposely again and it doesn’t take much longer until Zayn moans “close.”

Liam picks up the pace and let’s one of Zayn’s legs drop. Zayn holds it to his chest as Liam starts jerking him, taking about three strokes until he’s coming all over Liam’s hand and his own stomach. Zayns’ mumbling something that sounds like “I love you,” which pushes Liam over the edge, coming inside his boy, marking him up. He stays inside, as he drops the other leg and Zayn pulls him to him, kissing him deeply and mumbling sweet words to him.

Liam pulls out of him slowly, and honestly could get hard all over again when he seems his cum leaking out of Zayn, marking the new paint job of the hood. He grabs a clean towel that’s lying around the shop and wipes both of them off. Zayn looks at him sleepily as he says, “lets go home Liam. His car can wait.”

Liam couldn’t agree more. He redresses Zayn, then himself and carries Zayn over to the passenger side, where he puts him down so he can get in. Liam joins moments later, after making sure the shop and the hood of poor Harry’s car doesn’t look like it’s just seen a romp, starts the engine and they make their way home.

\---------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Harry gets a text from Liam.

**From: Liam**

_**Your cars ready** _

**T** **o:** **Liam**

_**Thanks, I’ll be there in a bit** _

He makes his way to Payne garage, where they unveil his brand new orange Toyota Supra to him. The whole crew is there and he’s oddly happy they’ve made this unveiling a big deal, like he’s really part of this. He inspects it closely, taking in the paint job. When he gets to the front he asks, “what’s on the hood?”

Liam and Zayn shift awkwardly, Louis rolls his eyes and Liam grabs a towel and wipes whatever Harry can see off, he’ll deny it of course, but Harry mumbles, “that’s gross man,” as Zayn snorts and Liam throws the towel away. He see’s Louis at the back of the car, smiling fondly at the whole ordeal.

He and Liam immediately take it for a spin. They stop at a red light next to a Ferrari and Harry asks the driver how much his Ferrari cost him.

The prick answers, “more money than you’ll ever have.”

Liam levels him and whispers, "smoke him." And so Harry does, because that is what he does, winning by more than 100 feet. Harry pulls into a restaurant across from the ocean and they get out. When they’re seated at a table, with their food that Liam insisted on paying for. 

“What’s wrong with you bro, you’re down,” Liam states matter of factly.  

“Yeah man, I have good days and bad days, and right now I’m just worried where my next paycheck is coming from.”

“You’ve been working in the garage, yeah? Don’t worry about it, I’ll get your check to you.” As he dips a fry into his ketchup and puts it in his mouth.

“Listen Liam, don’t bullshit me okay? I know you don’t have money to supe those cars like you do, coming out of your garage, so what are you doing? And how do I get in?” As he takes sip of Coke. Liam levels him for a moment, then slides him a piece of paper he retrieves from his pocket.

“What the fuck is this?”

“It’s directions to Race Wars. Show up, race and then we’ll talk about what business I’m in.” Harry folds the paper and puts it in his pocket.

\---------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Harry makes his way to the address in his Supra, paying for his ticket and receiving an entry number painted on his window. Liam, Zayn and the whole crew are there.

Zayn’s sitting his car on the grid already when his opponent starts heckling him. “Hey, shouldn’t your pretty ass be on the side lines? Don’t wanna get any fumes on that pretty face.”

And really, who the fuck does this guy think he is? Zayn glares over at him, murderous look in his eyes as he slides his glasses down to his nose, “if you want pretty, you should try Hollywood Boulevard,” he smirks as he slides his glasses back up his nose.

“How about I race you? I win, I get your pretty ass baby?”

“I would, but the adrenaline rush might be too large for you. Right here, right now,” Zayn says as he takes out 2G from his pocket.

The opponent takes out a roll of notes from his pocket and makes kissing faces at Zayn until the flagman waves them off. Zayn's obnoxious opponent wins for a moment, until Zayn hits his Nos, and the fool is left in the dust. “Amateur,” Zayn mutters as he races off to the collection table.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Harry runs into Sandy on his way to the entry table.

“Hey man, what’s up?”

“Hey, just going to hand in my pink slip.”

Harry stops at gawks at him, “man, you can’t bet your dad’s Volkswagen!”

“Nah man, it’s okay, this dude is racing a Honda, I’m fine. I’ll win and when my dad gets out of prison we’ll have money to start over.” and he takes off as he sees Niall bringing his car to the grid.

Harry jogs after him, “who you racing?” he asks, right as the opponent rolls down the window and it’s none other than fucking Lee Tran. Harry’s heart stops. He leans down into Sandy’s passenger car window, “don’t do this man, I bet he is more than 50K under the hood of that car, don’t do this.”

Sandy ignores him and revs his engine. The flagman counts down, and they’re off leaving Harry speechless in the dirt. Sandy has the lead for a moment, having pressed his Nos, as his opponent mumbles, “too soon,” and presses the red button down on his own car. He takes over, quickly moving passed Sandy and wins the race. Sandy crosses the finish line, and instead of moving to the collection table, makes a loop and leaves the Race Wars yard.

Niall finds Mike and Liam under one of the spectator tents, “we’ve got a problem man! Sandy just raced Tran for slips!”

“Ah shit!” Liam yells, grabbing his head. Tran drives up to the Payne tent in his car and gets out. He rushes up to Liam and gets in his face.

“Where’s he going, huh? Where’s your boy going?” Liam smirks, “to the car wash,” Niall and Mike chuckle behind him.

“This isn’t funny Payne, go fetch my car!”

“Excuse me? Go fetch your car? Watch your mouth.” 

"You're a nark! You sold me out! The FBI came into my house, disrespected my family and it was you!" Tran is all but screaming now, shoving a hand into Liam's chest.

Liam sees red at his accusation, and punches him in the face. A fight ensues between Liam’s crew, even Zayn throwing a punch, as several security guards and Harry try to get to Liam. Eventually security pulls Liam off of Tran, screaming, “I never narked on anyone! Never!”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Harry knows this is bad. Knows Liam might do something really stupid. He immediately goes to the RV they brought with them to Race Wars and knocks on the door. When no one answers, he opens the door and searches the small vehicle. He comes up empty, but he does hear Louis and Liam fighting outside. He hears Louis telling Liam how he’s never questioned anything his brother has ever done, has always stood by him, but this is too much. He’s trying to block Mike, Liam and Niall from getting in their cars. It’s futile as Liam has both size and anger on Louis.

Harry immediately leaves the RV and goes to find Louis. He jogs up beside him, “what’s wrong with Liam?”

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong.”

“Oh, so what you always look this sad when Liam goes to race? You know about the trucks don’t you?”

“No, I don’t know shit!” Louis bellows as he shoves Harry hard and then beats on his chest.

Harry grabs Louis by both arms to get him to stop hitting on his chest. He looks him straight in the eyes, his own eyes darting from left to right, to his lips and back up, he takes a deep breath, “listen, Louis, I’m a cop okay? I am and right now wherever they’ve gone, your brother is in danger, so let me help.”

“What, you’re- you’re joking, right? What are you talking about?”

“Every since that first day I walked into Payne Market & Café, I’ve been undercover. I am a cop,” he puts emphasis on each word.

“You’re a piece of shit Harry! How dare you!” Louis says, with tears streaming down his face. He goes to move away from Harry to go and get in his car.

Harry makes a move to stop him, but Louis turns around and shoves him again.

“Leave me the fuck alone Harry! You’re a bastard!”

"Louis, everything I felt for you, everything I’ve said, all of it is was true. None of that was undercover. But right now, I promise you, what your brother’s left to do will get him killed one of these days. Those truck drivers have taken the situation into their own hands. They’re armed, okay? And if they don’t get the, every armed force in this nation will come down on him so hard, he won’t know shit. He is danger, I can help. Let me help you. Please?”

Louis nods warily because really, what else can he do, as he hands Harry the keys to his car. He can’t drive in the state he’s in anyways. They head out onto the highway they think the crew will be on. Louis’ reading the map and directing while Harry drives. They’re trying to isolate the highways they could be on, but it’s too vast, there’s too many options.

Harry resorts to the only thing he can think of. He grabs his bureau sat phone and calls headquarters.

“Hi, yeah, this is agent Harry E. Styles, badge number 2801 and I need a trace on a phone.”

“Yes, agent Styles, what is the phone number?”

He hands the phone to Louis, who looks at it like it will catch fire any minute, the betrayal and hurt evident, as if he wasn’t believing Harry before and now this event makes it real.

“Uhm, hello?”

“Yes, I need the phone number, please?”

Louis makes eye contact with Harry and Harry can see how scared he is, how much he doesn’t want to betray Liam. Harry really just wants to hold him right now. “Give it to him,”Harry says.

“Uh, yeah, the number is 5554212555,” and hands the phone back, unreadable expression on his face now. 

“You got that?” Harry says while watching Louis, out the corner of his eye. His wishes he could make the hurt in his eyes go away.

“Yep, we’ll call back with the info for you shortly.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Liam and the crew park their cars behind the power plant and switch into the cars they use for the hijackings.

Zayn’s the first to say, “this doesn’t feel right Liam. I think Louis was right.”

“Yeah,” Niall agrees, “it doesn’t feel right to do this without Sandy.”

"Shut up, everyone shut up. This is it. This is the biggest haul we’ll pull and afterward we’ll retire for a while, okay? Let’s just do this.”

Liam pulls Zayn aside, “hey baby,” he says staring into those gorgeous brown eyes, “it’s gonna be okay. I had a dream the other night, me and you on a beach in Mexico, after all this is over. We can really start over there, okay? I love you so much baby.”

Zayn trusts him, he does, but tonight something just feels off, so he grabs Liam tight around the waist and tells him he loves him too; that they’ll get their Mexico dream one day soon, even if he doesn’t believe it deep down, because Liam always wants one more.

They get in their cars and make their way to the highway, the sun is just rising, making it feel ominous.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Louis are still driving when Harry’s satellite phone rings. He answers it and the man gives him the location, “they’re on the northbound 86, outside Coachella.”

Harry grabs the map from Louis, much to his horror. No regard for the fact that he is also driving and looks for the location on the map, “we’re only 40 miles away I think.”

Louis just keeps repeating, “what are you going to do Harry? What?”

Harry keeps his eyes fixed to the road and purposely doesn’t look at Louis again.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Liam’s driving one car with Mike, and they come up on the rig, they come around the front and cut it off, getting in front of it so Mike can shoot a grapple hook onto the front of the rig to tether himself. As Mike is about to jump, Liam see’s the trucker has a gun. He tries to yell for Mike to get back in, but he doesn’t listen. Mike jumps and attaches himself to the front of the rig, holding onto the emblem. Liam is forced to pull away when the driver starts shooting at his own car.

Liam pulls up beside Mike and yells for him to unhook himself and holds his arm out the window for Mike to grab onto. As Mike attempts to do so, the trucker shoots at Liam’s car again and he’s forced to pull out of the way.

Zayn grabs his radio, and says “I’ll distract him, you try to get Mike, Liam.” He maneuvers his car to the side of the trucker and tries to force him over. The truck driver takes a shot at Zayn and forces him off the road for a bit. By the time he rights himself and his car, the truck driver has slammed on the brakes, knocking Mike from the front to the side of the cab. The steel cable connecting Mike to the grapple hook, is twisted around his arm, making it almost impossible for Liam or Zayn to grab a hold of him.

Zayn slides his car under the truck and comes up on the same side as Liam, slightly behind him. He makes another move for Mike, as the truck swerves, causing him to go off the road and flip over and roll several times. Liam gets on the radio, “fucking shit! Fuck! Niall go back for Zayn right now!”

Niall stops his car and spins around, going back to get Zayn out of the wreckage of his car. Once he has Zayn, who is relatively unscathed, in his car, he sees Harry and Louis’ drive by.

Harry and Louis come up on the rig, who takes another shot at Liam’s car, this time putting Liam out of the running, as his car starts smoldering and then stops shortly after.

Harry pulls up beside the rig, can see Mike hanging on. Noticing quickly that he has two large bullet holes in his abdomen, and his arm is twisted in the steel cable. Harry pushes the roof of his Supra off, and tells Louis’ to take the wheel.

Louis is a good driver, don’t get him wrong, but this is next level, if he’s honest and he isn’t sure he can do it. He doesn’t have time to sweat it though because Harry is climbing out balancing on the side of the car and what’s left of the roof. He starts yelling instructions for Louis’ to get closer, and speed up and keep it constant and it’s such a blur for Louis’ he just does it. Just listens.

By the time Louis looks back up, Harry has Mike free from the wire and is throwing him into the car with Louis. Harry manages to jump back in just before the rig driver takes another shot at him.

The rig swerves and Louis swerves to try and get out of the way and ends up on the sand, skidding along until they come to a stop in some desert brush.

Liam, who had been picked up by Zayn and Niall arrive shortly thereafter. Liam jogs over to Mike, Harry and Louis, who are trying to save Mike. He is gasping for air and bleeding profusely. Harry looks up at Liam and says, “Liam, he’s gonna die if we don’t call an ambulance in the next five minutes.”

“Are you crazy, Harry? We were just robbin’ trucks, you can’t call an ambulance!”

"He will die!" He bellows as he ignores him and grabs his sat phone while Louis and Liam apply pressure. He very pointedly makes eye contact with Liam when he says, “This is agent Styles, badge number 2801. We need an ambulance to mile marker 91 on the 86 outside Coachella; 44 year old gunshot victim, arm laceration with arterial bleeding and he’s going into shock.”

Liam rises and looks like he could kill him, breathing heavily, the amount of betrayal and hatred written across his face. Louis makes eye contact with Liam, Harry sees him slowly shake his head, silently willing Liam to calm down.

When the MediVac gets there, Harry helps them load Mike and watches Liam walk back to the car. Louis stares at him for a moment, before Liam yells for him to get in. The MediVac takes off and Harry gets back in his car and drives back to the city.

\---------------------------------------------------------

When he gets there, he immediately goes to Liam’s. When he gets there, Liam is waiting for him with a shotgun. Harry gets out of his car and pulls a gun on him, yelling for him to move his car.

“Put your gun down Liam, c’mon, I haven’t called the cops yet, but I can.”

“You are the fucking cops, Harry! You’re are the cops!” As he shoves him. “I have to find Sandy before Tran does, Harry! I’m it for that kid and I can’t lose him!”

Harry and Liam hear a car pull up and they see it’s Sandy. Sandy gets out, yelling to Liam, tears running down his face, about how sorry he is that he didn’t give Tran the car and that he doesn’t know who he is or what he’s doing.

Just then, they hear motorbikes and the Tran crew show up, firing heavy rounds into the front yard. Liam makes a beeline for Sandy, while Harry starts shooting back. Louis is on the porch yelling, "no, no , no." If Harry wasn’t so preoccupied he’d hear the anguish in his voice.

Liam and Louis run to Sandy when the shooters are out of range, but it’s too late. Harry gets in his car and takes off after them, while Liam gets in the Dodge he’s never driven in his life and follows. Harry is in pursuit of the Tran cousins, who are firing shots at him, he returns some of them, but none are well aimed with the speed he’s going. Liam flies out of a side street onto the main road, slightly behind Harry and hits one of the cousins, knocking him off his bike and down an embankment. Harry keeps following Lee until he sees him slow down in an alley, he fires several shots, one of which hits Lee, knocking him off his bike. Harry gets out to check on him, and instructs another driver on the road to call 911, as he takes off after Liam.

He follows Liam to a strip of a road, and stops next to him at the red light. Liam looks over to him, “Ya know, those railroad tracks there are exactly a quarter mile from this light. I used to come race here back in high school. When that light turns green Harry, I’m driving, and you’re either driving with me, or you’re not."

True to his word, the second the light changes, Liam takes off and Harry can do nothing but follow. As they get closer to the railroad tracks, Harry registers that the warning lights for a train are blinking a bright, flashing red and faintly over the noise of his engine he can hear the train. The railway barriers are coming down, as Liam makes eye contact with Harry. And Harry just knows, he won't stop. He is really going to race that train. At a crucial moment, they both press their Nos, diving across the track moments before the train would’ve come into contact with both of their cars.

They’re laughing like idiots on the other side, a mix of adrenaline and their stupidity. Liam is looking over at Harry, just as a semi truck pulls out of a side street. Liam doesn't see it. It collides with Liam’s Dodge, sending it spinning and tumbling all over the road, coming to a stop upside down. Harry steps on the brakes and gets out of his car, running over to Liam, immediately. Liam isn’t badly injured, just a bit roughed up. He helps Liam extricate himself from his car. They make eye contact as they hear police sirens in the background.

Harry looks at Liam knowingly and gets his keys out. He hands them to Liam, who looks bewildered. “You know what you’re doing Harry?” very aware he is letting a wanted man go.

“Yeah, well, I owe you a ten second car, don’t I?” he says grinning at Liam.“Get outta here Li, before they come. I'll handle it.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

A few months later, after the whole thing has blown over a bit and he’s managed to convince the bureau he didn’t let Payne go on purpose with some colorful and eventful story. He convinces them Payne won the fight they got into when Harry was trying to arrest him and stole his keys, as if he’d ever arrest him anyway. Harry’s sitting on his bed with his phone, scrolling by and pausing on that one number over and over again.

He finally gets the courage to send a text, it’s simple and he hopes it works.

**To: Lou**

_**I’m so sorry. What I said at the track that night is all true, you drew me in, not your brother, you. And I’m really sorry for everything that’s happened and I’d really like to meet up. Want to grab some ham and cheddar sandwiches sometime and catch up? :)** _

He adds and removes the smiley face several times before he just goes for it. Minutes pass before he gets a reply and he’s starting to think maybe he won’t get one. He’d deserve it. He destroyed their life.

As he’s settling into his bed, his phone chimes.

**From: Lou**

_**You aren’t forgiven, but sure, ham and cheddar sandwiches sound good. They were shit when we first met and I’m sure they’re still shit now ;)** _

He's relieved to see Louis doesn't seem to mind the smiley face as he types his reply. 

**To: Lou**

_**Well….you are still making them, right? ;)** _

**From: Lou**

_**Watch yourself Harry, you have a lot to make up for xo** _

They end up foregoing the ham and cheddar, rather choosing to meet at a bar. When Harry walks in, he is immensely relieved to see Louis sitting there waiting for him. He is absolutely shocked to see Liam next to him. Harry makes awkward eye contact with him, heart rate increasing by the second and he might be sweating. He hadn’t anticipated seeing Liam. What if he’s still angry? After all, Harry was originally after him.

“Uhm, hey Louis, Liam,” he makes a curt nod in Liam’s direction.

“Bet you didn’t expect me to be here did you, Harry? You still with the bureau?”

“Ah, no. It’s part of the reason I asked Louis to meet with me today. I left all that. Didn’t feel right anymore, ya know?”

“Mhm...well I just wanted to say thanks for saving Mike, and you know, for letting me go.” Liam smiles at him. “I’m gonna go, have a good night guys.” They both give him a quiet bye and watch him walk out.

“Hey you, so, why’d you leave? It didn’t feel right? Please, I knew you wanted that detective badge for ever. Where are you working now?” Louis speaks up.

“Uhm, Azoff's full time, repairing cars and selling parts and stuff." He takes a deep breath, readying himself for the point, "I, uh….look Louis, I really like you okay? Nothing about being undercover changed how I feel about. The job was undercover, but the feelings for you, for your family, watching how you all have each other’s back, it affected me, yeah? I never had that growing up, and no badge is worth this family you’ve all formed.” He takes a deep breath and continues, “and if you’ll have me, I want to start over?”

Louis smiles, crinkly eyed at him. “You’re going to have to earn it Harry. But okay, everyone deserves second chances, I suppose,” as he takes a sip of his bright blue fruity drink.

Harry’s dimples pop out when he responds, “Okay, thank you Lou, I can. Next round on me?”

Louis nods and Harry heads to the bar and for once everything in his life feels okay, like this is where he should be.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading :)

\---------------------------------------------------------

 


End file.
